Changes
by Scorpina
Summary: Everything is changing in the house of Garou. Different events are changing their lives every day. None more so than those called to the association. Everyone was summoned in. But for all different reasons. Question is, why? What's going on? Who is really pulling the strings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max froze.

Standing before him was a monster, very similar to the Sea King he faced before. He trembled at the sight of it, but knew he has to face his fear. He wasn't alone in the fight either, yet Garou's son Hunter purposely hung back. There was a look of confidence on his face as he looked between the sea folk monster and Max.

"You got this Max. Come on, you can do this!" said Hunter.

The fear vanished from his eyes; Max stared down the monster and charged himself up. "Never again… will I be afraid of the likes of YOU!" running at full speed, he landed a lightning round house kick. The shock alone brought the monster to its knees. Max then started hitting all the fire hydrants around himself. Despite the fact this would strengthen the monster, it will also be its downfall! As it took in the water, Max ran furiously. Gathering every bit of electricity he could! He went as far as using the tentacles around his waist, he had them tear into streetlights and latch on to the underground cables in the road. He surge began to build as the monster grew from absorbing water. It focused on Max and came charging!

The time was right. Slamming his hands to the ground, Max sent all the energy he gathered into the water. "WATER SHOCKWAVE!" he yelled.

Everything he gathered, harnessed and absorbed went into the water. The monster froze, electrocuted as the water continued to hold the charge. Max unlatched from the power cables, he called back his appendages as the monster fell dead in the streets. It still smoldered, but no longer breathed. Max was breathless at the sight of it. The monster that stood as an equal to the Deep Sea King lay dead at his feet. "I… I did it." He whispered.

"Told you," said Hunter with a smirk. "Dad insisted that I merely watch and only step in if need be. You took care of that all on your own."

Max looked between the beast and then his own hands. "Yeah… guess Garou knows a lot more than he lets on huh?"

Hunter smirked. He got on the phone and made the call to his mother. "We got another one for dad."

He hung up the phone and waited for his mom to come and pick up the body. "So, how are you feeling? It's nearly been a year now." Asked Hunter.

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind it really anymore." He said, but before he could continue, other heroes arrived on the scene.

"Not again!" protested Stinger. His arms crossed at the sight of the fallen monster. "Seriously, first it was Suiryu in City R, then it was Snek in city V and now here!"

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take him down on my own." Yet with the threats over, Max smiled. "Stinger, wanna hang out? We haven't done anything in a while! Want to get lunch tomorrow?"

There was a sneer on the face of Stinger, that and the other heroes began to stare at him oddly. "Nah, I think not. You aren't really the kind to hang out with anymore."

Max paused. "What do you mean…"

"Don't have him paint you a picture kid," came the voice of Snek. The heroes became startled as he slithered through them and towards Max. "They don't take kindly to our appearance. Huh, I guess when they see a monster, it's nothing more than a monster."

Lightning Max suddenly sparked, surges of electricity came off his body. "Is this true? You don't see me as a hero anymore?"

No one would even give him eye contact. "Your loss!" said Hunter. "He's great to hang out with, I learned a lot from Snek too! How can you dismiss them as heroes when they have fought just as hard as all of you to protect the city?"

"We don't need the son of the hero hunter to lecture us!" said Darkness Blade.

The conversation came to an abrupt end as Melee appeared in the sky. She picked up the monster body and the three to take them home. When they arrived, Suiryu was already there, he carried home his kill and left it outside. "This is what? The sixth one today?" he asked.

Melee dropped the sea folk body as she gently placed down Hunter, Max and Snek. "Dad is getting hungrier, I wonder how much longer it will be until my new siblings arrive?" asked Hunter.

Garou came out from the house and saw the feast before him. He said nothing but licked his lips in anticipation! He went on to devour the bodies.

Snek still shuttered at the sight. "I still ain't use to seeing that," he said. "Well, I think I am going to call it a night! Had a long day, not to mention I shed my skin again. That takes a lot out of me!"

"I'm going too," said Max.

"I think so as well, Night guys" called Suiryu.

Garou finished his meal as he looked back, there was uncertainty among the three heroes. "You okay?" asked Melee.

He shook his head. "Something's up." He said. He got rather defensive. "I think something is going on."

Hunter nodded in agreement. "They have all been acting strange ever since they got the letter from the Heroes association. We're all to go into city A tomorrow aren't we?"

Melee nodded. "We're in a meeting with the S Class, Alley is called on her progress with the cure. You and Pac are just coming for the food. Them… Them, I don't really know just yet."

Garou snorted. "Guess it will all be a surprise tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day.

Melee and Garou sat at the table in yet another meeting. There were still issues with the monster cells, it explained most of the attacks on the cities just yesterday. "We believe the cell production has been moved once more. Whoever is making these is attempting to stay one step ahead of us. So far, they are succeeding." Explained Sitch.

Garou tried to listen, but his body began to moan oddly. It took the attention of the room for a moment before the sound stopped. Then, his core began to chaff. His left side began throbbing, he thought nothing of it but the pain was growing steadily. He stood up from his chair and began to walk out of the room. "Where are you going? We are not done here!" Sitch protested.

"Got to drop some kids off." He muttered and walked out of the room.

Tatsumaki was disgusted. "UGH! Does he always have to announce when he is going to the bathroom like that?" she demanded. Then her glare came upon Melee. "Come on, teach him SOME manners!"

Melee however felt what he said was not bathroom related. "I'll be back as well Sitch, sorry!" and gave chase. She found Garou across the hall in another room. He was holding his left side painfully; he gave a disgruntled and uncomfortable sound. Melee knows that noise all too well, and quickly rushed to the showering chambers of the association. Inside she grabbed 2 clean black towels and ran back to Garou. By the time she arrived, he was roaring in agony. His body contorted, then his side opened. The serpents did their usual dance and unraveled. Yet, this time, they were letting something out of him.

The first of the twins emerged! Garou felt the body leaving him, but couldn't see. He was trying to keep himself from collapsing, bracing his arms to the wall an endured the pain. The child was still sleeping and coddled in his coils. "Is it…"

"A boy." Melee said with a tear in her eyes. She gently took him from the coiled serpents and wrapped the towel around him. Melee picked up her new son in her arms. He appeared no more than 5 years old. Slowly, his eyes opened to her. He gave a stretch and a yawn before he became transfixed on her. "Hello sweet boy." She whispered.

His eyes were black eyes with white irises. His hair was black with while stripes in it. He smiled to her and reaches up to touch her face. Melee laughed, just as the other came out of Garou. Looking down, she realized something about the twins. "Oh boy, we're in for it. Identical twins!" She said with a laugh. She wrapped up the second boy, but Garou wanted him. With his side back to normal, the pain began to vanish. He held his second born son in his arms. His heart melted. "You have been a pain in my side for a while," he said in a teasing tone.

When his eyes opened though, Garou felt his heart fill with joy. Another son… two sons! "Sorry they weren't girls." He said.

Melee however laughed. "Honestly, we were lucky to have Alley. Didn't you know, girls born in my family is really rare? Like once a generation?" she asked.

"I didn't know that!"

"It's true. So yeah, if we have any more kids, we would be lucky if we had another girl."

Garou's focus however shifted as he felt a little hand grab on to his nose. Looking down once more, he stared at his son, smiling back at him. "You are going to be a little hell raiser aren't you? Just like me!"

"I think we need to get back to the meeting." Said Melee.

"How come we don't have maternity leave? We ought to fight for that!"

"Come on!" she said with a small laugh.

Melee held her son tightly, yet he was a squirming little thing. He wanted to see everything! The world was a new and open place for him. The sights, sounds, smell it was all bombarding his senses and he wanted them all! The second born was more content to cuddle into Garou, wanting to be close to his father. They returned to the meeting. Every head turned and saw the two new faces they brought along.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Atomic Samurai.

"Told you, I had to drop some kids!" Garou said with a smirk on his face. The kids took in the room, but their eyes set on Pig God's food! They made a strange whimpering sound towards it. "Oh… are you hungry? Wait. How can you be hungry when I ate for you two last night!?" he demanded.

Still they whimpered towards the food, to the point there were on the brink of tears. Pig God took notice and rolled his eyes. He slid a box of what he was eating towards Garou. Pot stickers of all things! "Thank you," said Melee as she took the offering to her sons. Their tiny hands reached in and grabbed what they could. Their faces filled with the delight as they ate every crumb.

"Sorry, did you want the meeting to continue?" asked Melee.

Sitch sighed. "How about you get them fed first, and then we will continue after. There's no point in going on if they are still hungry."

"Okay you two lunch time… then we got to give you names!" said Garou.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snek knew this song and dance.

He also knew the man who called him into this meeting was more of a snake than he was! He didn't trust as far as he could throw him. The agent's name was McCoy, a snide man who would step over his own mother to climb the ladder in the Heroes Association. He was a tall and slender fellow, with an eye patch over his right eye. Embedded into it was a star. McCoy has slicked back hair, and yet there just appears to be something slimy about it. Still, what does he want with him? Snek knew to keep his guard up, but still, something was afoot. He slithered into the room and saw the board members just ahead of him at the long desk. He already winched at the sight of them. For they too were a little startled by the sight of Snek himself! In the middle of it all was McCoy. "Snek! Are you doing well?" McCoy asked as Snek glided closer.

He coiled up before them, avoiding the chair they placed out for him. "I've been better, but I've also been worst." He explained. "Can I get some coffee?"

"But of course!" A woman left and returned with a deep black coffee, light cream, two sugars.

He gave but a nod as he sipped the brew and savored the taste. "I take it this isn't about a promotion to say the least. I find that strange considering all the work I have done recently, and monsters attacks that have been stopped." Announced Snek. "So how about we just cut to the chase and see what is going on here."

McCoy leaned back in his chair. "Snek, how long has it been, a year?" he asked. "A full year since your little… episode. Looks like you've grown too, a little longer… a little thicker."

"What of it?"

"Well," McCoy leaned on to the table, very business like. "It has come to our attention that one Alley Brawler may have been the master mind behind your… incident. We feel that things are moving along far too slowly for this to progress. A year is far too long to wait, don't you think?"

Snek placed his coffee on the chair. "You know what else is to long? This damn meeting!" he snapped. "Look, there's not need to remind me about what happened. I am no closer to being human again, fine. But who the hell told you that Alley Brawler was involved in this? She was nowhere near the stadium. Suiryu can even verify that, he was there all day!" he paused. "For that matter, if it weren't for her. I doubt I would be here in the frame of mind that I am in. I wouldn't be Snek anymore."

"Now, now, we have just been looking into it…"

"Like hell you are. What are you really getting at McCoy? What's the real reason why I am here?"

McCoy leaned back, he turned to the others at the table who gave a nod of approval. "With these allegations against Miss Brawler, we feel that she is no longer fit to work on this project," explained one of the women at the table.

Snek was reaching for his coffee when he nearly dropped it out of shock. "What?" he said in a stunned tone.

"Miss Brawler appears to be lacking focus in the matter. The incident with Tank Top Tiger has left a black eye on this industry. Had it not been for her…"

"Hold it," warned Snek. "She never left those samples here. Child Emperor did, he already told Sitch about it when it happened. He took full responsibility for his actions. Alley keeps her things locked up from here on in the lab. Why pin this on her?"

"We are not blaming her per say! But those samples were hers and she was reckless in letting Child Emperor obtain them and leaving them out in the open like this." McCoy paused, "Snek, we feel there are far more… qualified people who can tend to your needs and begin treatment. Do you not miss your legs? Do you not want to walk around again like a normal person?" asked McCoy.

"Of course I do!" he protested. "But that's no reason to take Alley off of this. This was HER project, no one else in the association was working on something like this until she began it!" Snek paused. Things were getting a little too suspicious for Snek's liking. "What are you up to? What are you planning?"

A man by the name of Guiches spoke up. "We are removing her from the project effective immediately. We are placing research in the hands of a genetics firm of our choosing. In doing so, you are no longer requires to remain with the Melee and Garou. Instead you, Lightning Max and Suiryu will be moved to the research facility for treatment."

Snek let it all sink in for a moment; he began nodding his head before taking another sip of coffee. "Is that so?" he asked. The table nodded. Snek placed down his drink and began to unwind; he turned to the door, not before turning around and announcing. "I refuse treatment."

As he slinked away to leave, his hand reached for the door, McCoy called out. "You leave this room, you are no longer an A Class hero!"

He froze; Snek turned and saw the smirk on McCoy's face. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

The smile only grew on McCoy. "Since the association is taking steps on ensuring a form of treatment for you and the others, if you go against these actions, you go against direct orders from the association. Therefore, if you refuse treatment… you will be demoted. You will no longer be in A Class rank 37."

"You can't possibly do this to me! I have done NOTHING wrong! Just because I don't want to go to some sort of research facility, you are going to take away my rank! I worked hard for that, I EARNED that position in the A Class!"

McCoy suddenly leaned back in his chair with a content grin. "So… I suggest you pack your things."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hunter and Pac sat in the cafeteria as the meeting went on. Pac took Suiryu's advice and had a good long talk with Zenko. He apologized for not keeping in touch with her, but she understood. Then, the hard part came. He told her about his soon to be transformation, and it wouldn't be long until he would appear more like his father. Surprisingly, Zenko didn't mind! "Believe it or not, I actually like snakes, but I have seen the ones on your dad, they look more like mini dragons!" she said to him.

"You like demonic, dragon looking ones?" he joked.

Zenko laughed. "I don't care what you look like!" she said, then her hand gently came on to the left side of his chest. "Just as long as your heart stays the same." It brought some relief to him, but not completely.

As his parent and Metal Bat went to the meeting, Pac went to the cafeteria with Zenko. Hunter decided to wonder around for a bit and wait for the others to come from their meetings before joining them. Zenko was getting something to eat when he began to feel strange. At first it felt like a sting, then a twinge of pain followed. Suddenly, it spread like fire across his back. His sides began to ache! Pac tried to keep calm, he had endured this before in recent days and was able to fight it off. Yet, as he braced his sides he felt the shifting intensify. He sensed the resistance growing under his skin. Everything tightened in his chest, he felt as if he were trapped in a vice! The tape began to stress and snap, it longer held back the agony he was feeling. Something moved under his skin and it was manifesting! Pac began to cringe as he braced his body. Sweat beaded down his face as he tried to hold back, but it became too much. "AAAHHHHH!" he roared.

The whole room froze as he got up out of his seat, but fell over on to the ground, he folded over in pain. He continued to scream out in agony. He began to swell from the chest up as everything was pushed! He heard the tape give way. His shirt tore off his body, the mixture of human and monster flesh burst away as the serpents emerged! Pac couldn't turn and see them, his eyes blurred from the trauma, but he felt them. As if on instinct they twisted around his arms, his chest and his stomach, they blended into him seamlessly like his father, and yet he could feel each and every one of them! "No… not here… why here!?" he muttered.

As he felt the last serpent coil, he froze. The whole cafeteria saw him erupt out of his own skin. Slowly, he stood, on trembling knees he saw every set of eyes stare at him. Bewildered, troubled, and disgusted. "Ugh, I can't eat anymore," one hero muttered.

"He had to do that here?" said another.

"PAC!" Zenko tossed her plate to the side and rushed to him. At first, she couldn't believe her eyes, his whole upper body was made of coiled dragon like serpent. Yet the color of them were nothing like that of his father. His chest was almost ruby red in color. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Embarrassed." He whispered. "But… I'm okay… I think."

Her hands came on to his arm fearlessly, she traced down along the defined features of his limb, knowing it was something more than an arm before her. "Well as I live and breathe! If it ain't Zenko!"

Zenko suddenly froze in fear of the voice. Pac saw this strange teenager approach her oddly. She turned and hid herself behind Pac as he came closer. "What's wrong angel? Don't tell me you forgot about me?"

"Stay away Brant!" she warned.

"Brant?" asked Pac.

The teenager named Brant paused suddenly. Strange thing was, he was dressed and attempted to look like Metal Bat. However the look he couldn't pull off. Not even his blond hair would stay up! Part of it did, the tips of his hair though hung over like soggy French fries. But, he stared strangely at Pac, disgusted with the sight before him. "Who or what the hell is that!?" Brant began to get closer… that when Pac's body reacted. One of his serpents uncoiled from his waist and gave a warning snap to Brant! He stumbled back in shock of it. "What on earth! You! You're a freak!"

"Leave him alone Brant, for that matter leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be around you!"

He forgot about Pac but stared at Zenko with this twisted grin. "Oh come on doll, you and I go way back. Our brothers are the best of friends! It's like we're meant to be!"

"She said… leave her alone!" growled Pac.

"Ah, ah. No fighting in front of the little lady now. How about you step off to the side, freak show and let me spend some time with my little angel face here."

"Pac, please, don't leave me alone with him." She whispered.

A creeping sensation came over him. Pac felt his whole body shift and move as Brant continued to inch himself closer. He was about to reach for Zenko when another serpent lashed out at him! It went as far as shoving him back hard! Pac felt all the creatures on his body uncoil from his core. Their sights first set on Brant, but quickly shifted to Zenko. In a flash they grabbed hold of her! They twisted and wrapped her up until they pulled Zenko into the side of Pac's body! He bulged out on his left side, knowing it was her trapped in him!

Pac gasped, the room fell into a dead silence, just as Garou and Melee entered with their newborn twins. "Zenko… ZENKO!" he was panicked to what he just did. Pac turned and saw his father. He began to tremble before him. He was desperate. "Dad… help me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone stared.

Their mouths slack jawed as many couldn't bring themselves to look away.

"You…. You monster! You ate her!" Brant yelled. His eyes shifted about, but he found a hero who carried a sword. He was quick to take it and aim for Pac "HOLD ON ZENKO!" he yelled and raised the blade.

Pac however was quick to catch the sword between the palms of his hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You are going to hurt her!" he yelled.

He managed to wrench the sword out of Brant's hands and kicked him away. "YOU ATE HER!" he roared.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Suddenly, every head turned and saw Metal Bat. He wasn't the least bit happy. "Where the hell is my sister?"

Brant pointed to Pac. "He ate her! The monster ate her!"

Metal Bat turned and stared at Pac who began to tremble. He was clenching his left side of his body. "It… it was an accident… I didn't mean…"

"He confessed!"

However, Metal Bat turned to Brant, glaring at him with anger. "I told you once, and I ain't telling you again. Stay the HELL away from ZENKO!"

Brant was stunned. "But… Bad, you're my older brother's best friend. Why would you yell at me like that?"

"Why? Do you really want me to tell you why? Okay, let the world know why. When we were young, you wouldn't leave Zenko alone! You kept stalking her, following her. You even as far as walking in on her using the bathroom at school, and not once either!" Bad got into his face. "You refuse to leave her alone when she has told you time and time again. You apparently don't take no for an answer from her and you damn well should have taken the first hint she ain't interested!"

The room began to feel disgusted with this guy. Pac did too. "Yeah, I know, she told me everything. I didn't do anything about it because you were my best friend's brother. And she was there watching me warn you to never come near her again! But apparently that ain't good enough! You still ain't getting the message! Now… Now you creep" Metal Bat suddenly hesitated as he turned away for a moment. "Pac… you have my sister right?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Can she see anything?"

"No…"

"Good." A single punch was thrown right into the face of Brant! He broke the guy's nose! Bad however didn't stop there, with Brant down he got on top of him and continued to beat the hell out of him! Brant however managed to slink out and was forced to retreat. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!" Bad roared.

"Whoa… didn't think he had it in him." Muttered Garou. "Next time, let me do it!" he called to Metal Bat.

"Nah, I've wanted to do that to him for years!" he paused and turned to Pac. He stared at Pac's distended side. "About my sis…"

"I got this." Said Garou. "Pac, third eye, and tell her the creep is gone."

Pac's third eye opened, he connected with Zenko and told her it was safe once more. Suddenly he began to unravel, Zenko emerged once more and was placed gently on her feet. When he adjusted and went back to normal, Pac began to apologize his head off. "I am SO SORRY!" he said. "I didn't mean it…"

Zenko however embraced him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I didn't think I could!"

"What the hell did he do?" asked Bat.

Garou smirked. "Little thing I did when he was young. Whenever he was sick, scared, tried, I could wrap him and his sibling into my own body to keep them safe and sound. I think he reacted to her fear and did so out of instinct, he knew she was scared and kept her safe the only way he could without throwing a punch. Not to mention if that asshole wanted to get to her, he had to go through Pac."

"Whoa, nice trick!"

Pac gave a nervous smile to it all, but then he noticed the two new faces in his parents' arms. "Mom… dad…"

"Oh… right. Come say hi to your new little brothers!" said Garou.

Zenko gushed over them as she took the one in Garou's arms. "Oh look at you! You are so cute!"

"We need to get them fed!" said Melee.

"Let me help you with that!" Zenko and Melee went to get the kids something to eat. Pac was embarrassed but began to pick up the pieces of his torn skin off the ground. Garou helped him and explained it wasn't something to be ashamed of. "You had no control over it, don't worry about what happened."

"I'll try not to." He whispered.

With the mess cleaned up, Pac managed to find a bag and place the discarded skin into it. No doubt his sister would be interested in it. But just as she thought of her did Alley storm into the cafeteria with Hunter behind her. "They can't do that! Can they?"

"NO, NO they can't!" she protested. Then, she saw Garou. Tears welded in her eyes as she rushed into his arms sobbing. "Dad!" she cried. "They are taking everything,"

"What?"

"Everything I have worked on the cure, I got kicked off of it. They are taking all my research and they want my notes and samples. They are taking Snek, Max and Suiryu too!"

"Who is?" demanded Pac.

She shook her head. "I don't know, a genetics company of some sort…" Alley paused when she noticed Pac's new appearance. "Pac…"

"I'm okay. What is happening to all your work?"

She trembled, shaking at the thought and fear of it all. "I don't know, but I am more worried for Snek, Max and Suiryu."

"Don't be!"

The three came into the cafeteria; they were silent at first until they gave a nod to Suiryu. "We not going. We're refusing treatment!" he said.

"What…" whispered Alley.

"We are not going to some research facility and be injected! No, we rather see if you can still come up with something. If not..."

"But, they will make you go. What if they threaten your ranks?" she asked.

"They already took them, after we refused them the second time," explained Lightning Max. "We are no longer in A Class. Suiryu is no longer eligible to take the hero association test."

Alley was stunned. She shook her head to it all. "I can't believe this. What do we do now? They are taking all my research and samples. They want my notes… which I don't write! So they are on their own."

"I just don't know what we're going to do now. We're no longer heroes. If we're no longer heroes, then what are we? Where do we go from here?" said Max.

There was an intrigued look on the face of Garou. "No longer in A Class or able to take the test huh?" he muttered. Garou began walking around them oddly, sizing them up. It was a strange sight since they know that he knows what they look like! What was he looking for thought? He gave a satisfied nod. "Well, you know what it means if you don't fit in or want you as heroes?" he said. The three shook their heads to him. "You become Dragons!"

They froze to the news. "Really? You want us in the M Class?" asked Lightning Max.

"I don't exactly want you… but there is always room. Quite frankly, you three have done well under the circumstances. Your growth is very impressive. Also, being under the M Class, they can't make you do jack shit."

Snek was the most shocked out of the three. "I'm no dragon…" he said.

"You don't have to be a dragon threat to be one. I've seen you take down demon level monsters. It would have been impossible for the old Snek to accomplish. Now… you are very capable. I would like you on as a dragon if you accept."

Snek was still a little speechless, but said. "I guess I got no other ranks to go to."

"I'm in!" said Suiryu.

"Me too!" announced Max.

"Good, I was going easy on you before! Also I am no longer carrying twins… the real training begins," warned Garou. But them the smirk came over his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Melee and Garou got back to the meeting after getting the twins fed. They had to keep the kids with them after all, but they were rather well behaved! Before the meeting ended though, Garou stood up. "I want to announce there are three new members to the M Class." He said.

Sitch wasn't that surprised to the news. "Are they now? I thought they would rather remain in A class."

Garou sneered. "They took their ranks away after refusing treatment."

"Treatment? What did Alley come up with something?"

This surprised Garou. "Didn't you hear? Alley is being taken off the project. She is no longer in charge with the cure research and it has since been moved to a genetics company being chosen by the association… Max and Snek lost their A rank because they refused to go. Suiryu is no longer qualified to take the hero exam. How can you not know this?"

The look on Sitch's face said it all. He was never informed of this. Someone has gone behind his back! He began to turn beet red in the face. "Dismissed." He growled.

For the first time, Garou felt slightly startled by Sitch. This wasn't his call. He wasn't in on this! With the kid in tow, Melee asked Garou to watch the twins as she stayed behind to talk with Sitch. Garou agreed as he brought the kids out of the meeting room. Yet, he found some of the S Class gawking a little at the twins. "You know, they are kind of cute if you squint," said Tatsumaki. He put the kids on the floor and let the kids crawl to get use to the idea of moving on their own.

"But knowing where they came from…" muttered Atomic.

"They have a good balance of both parents," announced Genos. "I can see it in their structure. Still, they have many of the father characteristics, but I am starting to see Melee and her family influence."

"Thanks… I think," said Garou. He looked down only to find the twins gone! "Where the hell…. How can they move so fast?!"

Garou looked and found they were somehow down the hallway! Some A Class heroes were walking towards them, yet not looking down. Heavy Tank Loincloth was talking with Heavy Kong. "LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU MEATHEADS!" he roared. Garou had to run for his children, but feared going too fast and being unable to grab them as he dashed! The A Class heroes weren't listening, instead they ignored him and continued on. Loincloth was about to step on the twins when The two A Class heroes were bashed into the wall!

Snek struck! "He said WATCH IT!" he snapped. He had coiled around the twins to protect them, yet with what he just did startled him. Snek dropped the A class heroes from the wall, unable to believe for a moment that he held the two large men in place with ease.

Garou just caught up to Snek as Melee came out of the meeting room and was quick to see what happened as Snek uncoiled, the twins were safe, but their eyes stared at him with great amazement. "Thank you!" she said to him.

Snek nodded, as Loincloth and Kong were quick to move along and out of Snek's way. He turned his head just as the S Class approached. "Really? He's a M Class Dragon now?" questioned Tatsumaki. "I don't know about you, but I say we test these new so called dragons!" she said.

Atomic smirked. "Ooo, I like that, a good ol' fashion rookie crushing!"

"They aren't rookies!" protested Melee. She picked the twins up off the ground before glaring at Atomic. "They are heroes, they don't have to prove anything!"

"Oh no, I think they do. They were all what? A Class? No, you got to get PASS A Class to be S Class, M Class dragons are to be on par with us… we need to be certain that this wasn't just a pity placement." Said Atomic Samurai.

"They are more than capable of holding their own and living up to the title name." said Garou.

"Prove it!" said Atomic. "Let's make a promise right here and now, we get to see your new boys in action."

"Fine, but I chose who faces who." Said Garou.

"Why do you get to choose?!" demanded Tatsumaki.

"Because, I know all your skills, and I will have them match accordingly with the new dragons. They will show their worth against those who either match or are superior in that skill set. Agreed?"

Atomic smirked. "Agreed."

With that, the S Class walked away. Snek turned and stared at Garou. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" he demanded.

Garou smirked. "Maybe, but I did just witness you shove two men who would be about 500 pounds into a wall with one arm… impressive to say the least. I don't think you have done that before now, have you?" Snek didn't say a word, but he kept staring at his hands oddly, perhaps unable to believe he had such strength. "For now, before anyone else tries and step on the twins, we better get them home."

With the meeting at an end, Melee flew everyone back home. However, Garou was quick to take the three heroes outside for a group chat. With the kids inside, he stared at the three with his arms crossed. "Tell me, one thing," he said. "Do you trust me?"

Strange looks exchanged between the three, yet no one gave an answer. Garou smirked. "I knew it."

"It's just that…"

"Save it." He warned. "I know I am younger than you, but I have had the most experience out of all of you put together like this. At the moment, you have no other option but to trust what I say. If you are going to continue on living in this house, you will be listing to me!" he said defiantly. "If you think I am being hard on you, just remember this. I told Snek the day he first came here. You may question why I know what you are capable of, it's because I have EATEN monsters like you… so yeah, I got a good idea as to what you are capable of."

The three gulped their pride. "So… What did you want to teach us first?" asked Suiryu.

Garou smirked. "This is my first lesson to you three. Listen to what I say." He then nudge his head towards the house. "Now I suggest you get your rooms sorted. Alley will get the construction drones and remodel. We're going to need the room." He turned to leave, but paused. "One other thing, we are going to have a test of skill against the S Class. They want to see if you are indeed worthy of the title of the M Class Dragon." He explained.

"What!?" demanded Max. "We're A Class at best, we can't compete…"

"I am not expecting you to win." Garou announced. This stunned the three men. "The M Class Dragons are on par with the S Class, they want to make certain that your skills are the reason why you are in this Class, you keep up, and you are worthy. Besides, none of you are fully adapted to your forms. Yes, it's been a year, but you have only scratch the surface of your potential. Which is why I am not expecting an all out victory."

"When?" asked Suiryu.

"Soon, so start training, and be prepared."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the Heroes Association.

Sitch was a man on a mission. His first objective was to find out every meeting that occurred today while he was with the S and M Class. Second, who called for these meetings, third, finding out why. It wasn't long until he saw the pattern and two common names. McCoy was no surprise to him to say the least. The man was ambitious and would do all sorts of strange and unusual things to get ahead. The second one, Sitch knew of and was very cautious around. He has used the association before to obtain monster materials for benefactors. Guiches. Sitch hated to admit to the idea but Guiches used tactics to secure funds for the association, and yet he also know some of this money lines Guiches's pockets as well. Still, the papers he read were clear. There were four meetings today. Lightning Max, Suiryu and Snek were called in, then Alley Brawler.

Sitch found the two men no far from where he was walking. "What is the meaning of this!" he yelled.

McCoy and Guiches turned and saw Sitch approach with anger in his eyes. "I did not call for these four to come to the association! There was no reasoning for it, who authorized this!"

McCoy was quick to step in. "It has come to the attention of the board that things are not moving quickly enough on this… cure that Miss Brawler promised. They felt that one person working on this wasn't enough and insisted on a third party."

"But you removed her from her own project! The association never considered the idea of curing monster cells! That was all her! She lay the foundation for this research, how can it be taken out from under her!?" he demanded.

McCoy kept himself cool, calm and collected, he tried to sooth things over with Sitch and explained that it was out of their hands. The board insisted on these changes. "They wanted their A Class heroes back, not to mention Suiryu is the top martial artist in the world, he's a celebrity, he HAS to be cured for the sake of mortal of the people!"

"Then why are these three in the M Class now?" questioned Sitch.

This shocked McCoy, "Excuse me?" he said.

Sitch pulled out the paper work he himself filed today and inputted into the computer. "As of 2 this afternoon. Snek, Lighting Max and Suiryu are now classified as M Class Dragon. On par with the S Class heroes as per agreement with Garou and Melee Brawler."

There was a lost look in McCoy's eye. As if someone just took the rug out from his feet. "I… I didn't know they were M Class Dragons now."

"They accepted the position after their A Class rank was taken from them. How is that suppose to go over with the public? People still looked up to Snek and Lightning Max! The people know them as A Class heroes and treated them as such, now. They are M Class Dragons! Who on the board decided on taking their original ranks?"

McCoy began to sweat a little. "I cannot say for certain, but I will go over it with them. Perhaps something can be changed."

"See that you do. Until then, I want details as to why Miss Brawler was taken off her own project. You do realize she made substantial progress with her cure, especially with Tank Top Tiger." Said Sitch. "I want full details as soon as possible. Don't make me come looking for you to obtain them!"

Sitch stormed off shortly after. He knew there was something more going on here, however he has yet to prove it. He will though, it's only a matter of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the lab.

She needed something to do, something to take her aggression out on. The only thing that helped Alley feel better was to be working on a project and completing it. There was one thing she had always wanted to do with the robots Bofoi left behind. One was to be used in her lab! That and she needed something to break! She took apart one of the robots from chip and wire, put it all back together and reprogramed it for herself.

Alley had just finished. It took her a few days to figure it out, but she finally did it. With a smile, she powered it up and it came to life. A robot assistant! It was one of Bofoi's scouter bots, but she made it a little stronger just in case someone came into the lab unannounced. As the robot went online, it first observed its surroundings, and then Alley herself. "Greetings."

"Ooo you even have his voice. I didn't think that would happen… oh well, I think it suits you. Robot, do you have a name?" she asked.

It paused. "Scouter 227493."

"Yeah, I don't think that will do anymore. You know what, people are going to call me crazy, but I am going to name you Bofoi!"

The robot paused. "Bofoi, as you wish…"

"Miss Brawler, if you please."

"Miss Brawler. What do you wish of me?"

Alley smiled, as it was quite polite. "Bofoi, can you do a scan of the lab and see if there are any abnormalities within please"

"Yes Miss Brawler." With that the robot began it's scan, it found nothing out of the ordinary. "No abnormalities reported Miss Brawler."

"Very good." She paused. "Bofoi, can you do a complete scan of our computer systems please, indicate if there are any attempts of hacks or viruses within."

"Yes Miss Brawler." The robot approached the computer, within its index finger was a USB drive. It placed it into the computer and began the scan. Alley waited off to the side as it did its sweep. "Hack detected, attempted hack denied, viruses introduced but did not perpetrate area of target. Target indicating research on genetic information of one Suiryu, Snek and Max."

"Son of a bitch." She muttered. "Bofoi, can you place a wall of protection in code into the system please? We cannot allow this to happen again."

"Yes, Miss Brawler." It removed the drive and began typing in code, it was nearly as fast as she was!

"I think I just made a new best friend." She said with a smirk. Going on to a separate computer, she found the code he put up was second to none! It would be difficult for a hacker to get through, yet she would put up her own barrier behind Bofoi's. From there she knew she had to protect her research. Someone else is trying to get their hands on it!

She was worried through, if someone figured out the base of her cure came from her father's blood, it would make him a target too. She had gone over and made any mention of her father's blood to that of 'the base'. It was all the more reason why Alley didn't like to make or take notes. If someone else got their hands on it, she would never live it down. Not to mention others could take what she worked on and use it against herself or others if they were smart enough too.

"I think we need to do some research. Who has the ability to hack a computer like this one, and who would want my research!"

"Is this a request Miss Brawler?" Bofoi asked.

"Yes, please, it is."

"Very well, research shall commence immediately."

"Why didn't I make one of these the moment I got this lab?" she asked herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He tried to sleep on it. But his mind kept drifting back to his former glory days. Biting Snake Fist Snek, skills that were second to none. His strength and speed was the envy of many, his prowess a marvel. Yet he kept thinking back of himself in his human form. He didn't quite realize it until now, but he truly missed his former self. He missed how easily and fast he could strike, the poses he could make before attacking… he missed his legs. He remembered how fast they allowed him to be, how strong they made his strikes how perfectly balanced he was as a hero.

Yet, as he thought of this life, his head would remind him, that was the past. He is no longer able to call himself an A Class hero, not anymore. He couldn't even accept the idea of being an M Class Dragon! How could he? He's no dragon threat! He's nothing like Max who can summon great power, he isn't as fast or strong as Suiryu. He was like that to begin with! Now those skills and power have doubled or even tripled at the very least.

What does Snek have? A serpent body! A damn monster body that would give him limited mobility, he can't move around as well as he use to or go where he wants. He stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the others. What was he now? The thoughts plagued him constantly. He wasn't anything. Snek is nothing more than a serpent man that eats monsters!

He didn't sleep that well that night. He couldn't help but feel he made the greatest mistake of his life. Everything he had fought for and earned was now gone in an instant, all because he refused to go another direction for a possible cure. Yet, why did he do it? His rank met everything to him. Sure, he was one of the lowest ranked heroes in Class A, but still, just getting there was a testament of his training, discipline and promise to protect the people. Now, what does he have to show for it? He lay in his room for the time being, on the bright side there will be remodeling. The room was getting snug for him, despite the fact it offered ample space when he first arrived.

"Am I getting bigger again or something?" he muttered to himself. He knew he had shed a few times, and a little weight has been put on. But he didn't think he was getting that much bigger or longer from his pervious state. It didn't matter anymore. Not like anything does from this point on. He tried to rest his eyes, until he heard Melee.

"I can't find them!"

"What do you mean you can't find them? They are only kids!"

"Garou, be serious, I can't find the twins!"

Snek opened one of his eyes after hearing Melee panic. The twins were missing huh? He snickered at the thought. "And he calls himself the hero hunter, can't even find his own kids!" He was about to try and fall back asleep when he felt it. He felt not just one heart beat, but two very close by to him… in fact he felt them on his back! Snek fully woke as he turned and found the twin lying on him. Sound asleep! "When the hell did they get here?"

He tried to move, but every time he did, it disrupted them. They made little sour faces each time he tried to slither. They braced him a little tighter and snuggled themselves back in. He sighed aloud, he wasn't moving any time soon. "Why are they even here? Why are they sleeping on me? Do I look like a comfortable bed or something?"

There came a gentle knock on the door. Peering in was Garou, he must have heard him through the door. "I take it you have roommates?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, want to take them off of me? I would like to get some coffee!"

Garou stepped into the room, he looked about realizing how small it has become. "We need you out of the room anyway. The drones are coming to build out the house," he turned to the kids. "Okay you two, let's go and get you into your own bed… better still…"

Snek looked away as Garou enveloped them into his body. "There, now I know where they are. Sneaky little bastards, they can't talk yet and somehow they can crawl and find their way into another's room! Figures."

Snek slowly rose as he slithered out. "Found them, they were with Snek!" Garou called.

Melee was relieved. "I swear they are doing this on purpose!"

"Probably." Snickered Garou.

Melee put on the coffee for Snek who began to sulk at the table. "I may have made a big mistake." He said aloud.

It brought the couple to a pause. "Oh? Is this about being a lab rat for the sake of your rank?" said Garou. "You know it is too."

"But… I earned that rank," he said. "I worked hard to be in the A Class! It's nearly impossible to get into now. Yet… I know I made the best choice for myself. But why am I regretting it?"

Melee sighed. "It's because as you said, you earned it." She explained. With a hot cup of coffee in hand, she passed it along to Snek to fix himself. "You know what it took to get into the A class, you worked hard and perfected your skill to do so. Then it gets taken away for something you didn't do."

He nodded as he took a sip. He then noticed a look on Garou's face, he wasn't the least bit impressed. "The M Class rank, you think was just handed to you. Out of pity, don't you? You think I felt sorry for you?" asked Garou. "One, because I don't. Second, I already told you, we don't throw pity parties here. You have skills; I have seen them and I will help you improve upon them. You will earn your rank here."

Snek snorted. "Yeah, right. Me, Mr. Last in the A Class ranking earn title of the M Class Dragon, that would be the day."

Before Snek could take another sip, his glass suddenly cut clean in half! Hot coffee spilt over the table, shocking him. Garou stood with his hand poised. Did… did he just cut a coffee mug with his bare hand? "Get outside… NOW"

"I didn't mean it…"

"NOW!" Garou roared.

He took the kids out from his side and passed them to Melee. "Garou…" she said protesting. But it was too late, he was already out the door. She sighed and turned to Snek. "You are about to earn your rank." She warned. "Give it your all, or don't bother coming back in the house."

Snek gulped his pride as he slowly backed away from the table. "NOW SNEK!"

He was quick to slither out of the house, however, he couldn't find Garou anywhere. "Look, I'm just in a mood of sort, kid…" suddenly, Snek paused. He felt it in the ground, an unsettling vibration. He arched back, just as Garou came out of nowhere and attempted to strike him down! He felt his side grazed by the blow. He was hurt, yet not as much as he could have been!

Snek bled slightly, yet he wasn't going to say anything about it. Garou stood a small distance from him, his hand dripped with blood. He turned his head just far enough to project his voice. "The old Snek would have been hit by that," he said.

"What the hell!…"

Suddenly, Garou vanished once more. He moved too fast to see! Yet, Snek felt as if he could sense him somehow. His tongue began to pick up different scents in the air, but he was also registering heat.

Deciding it would be best to get into the woods, Snek slithered in and tried to find some sort of vantage point. He has to keep ahead of Garou… despite the fact that the hero hunter was already two step ahead of him. Garou must know the woods like the back of his hand, Snek, doesn't. Checking his side, he found the wound already healed over! But he couldn't marvel at that now. He has to keep going! Deeper he went into the forest, yet he could feel it once more, the tremors in the ground. This person wasn't using the ground to keep on the move, something or someone was within the trees.

"Are you going to come down from there or not!" Snek yelled.

"Ah, you knew I was up here? How did you know that?" came the voice of Garou.

"You vibrate the tree, which vibrates the damn ground! I can feel those you know!"

"Could you have felt those warning signals before?"

Before he could answer, Garou struck him hard! He was thrown through the woods, tore through many trees only to be stopped by a rock! Snek was down, but he wasn't out, not just yet. Slowly, he picked himself back up again. "What the hell!" he roared.

Garou began to linger in the darkness. "That move took out Puri-Puri Prisoner when I was awakened Garou. Same strength and all with what I just hit you with now. He didn't get up again after that. This would have killed you, if you were human." He said.

Snek wasn't amused. "Look, I get it. I'm stronger than I was, hell I am the strongest I have ever been! Quite beating the hell out of me!"

His head tilted oddly to the side, Garou's smile only grew. "Oh no, not yet." He said in an eerily calm voice. "What I am doing to you now, is nothing compared to what you will be going through. You see, I am going to make it my PERSONAL mission to toughen you up Snek. I am going to put you through a hell that will make you the strongest you have ever been or ever will feel."

Snek glared at him. "And why would you do that? Huh? Why have me get stronger? I know what I am, I know what I can do…"

"No… you don't." Garou said. "You are merely using the easy options for yourself, the simple attacks. You can do far more than merely strangle your opponents to death. You just can't see it."

"Again, why train me if I am going to be cured?" he demanded. "Why have me work so hard damn at this knowing that I will be human again?"

Garou merely shrugged his shoulders to it all. "It's something to do. Besides, it's not every day I get different sparring partners. You have been the most miserable out of the three on this. I find that is weakness. I don't tolerate weakness, Snek."

Snek slowly picked himself off the ground. "So what now?" he demanded. "What do you want me to learn?"

Garou paused but then smiled. "Know when you are hungry for one. You haven't eaten in a few weeks, not since that level demon elephant creature."

"Gah, don't remind me on that."

"You also fail to see that every time you eat bigger prey, you grow bigger. You can take down larger forms of prey, your body also strengths from your meals. But, you've been too depressed to see it."

"I know I'm getting bigger!" Snek snapped back. "My room was getting cramped! I don't want to get bigger, Garou!"

"You are a snake like creature now Snek, snakes grow, get use to it. Still, you fail to see the benefit of growth. Now, do we continue? Do you want me to show you more as to why I accepted you in the M Class Dragons? Or do you want your coffee?"

Snek sighed. "Coffee," he muttered.

"Fine, but don't you dare speak of this as being a handout again!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was time to take matters into his hands. After what happened at the Association yesterday, Pac knew he had to speak with Zenko about Brant. They met in a park in City Z, Zenko was surprised to his request but she agreed to meet him there. "What's this about?" she asked.

Pac was serious as he said. "I don't want you to be defenseless."

She was taken back by his words. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, with Brant, if I wasn't there… what would have happened?" he questioned. Zenko looked away, her face flushed with red. "I don't like to think about it, but, I know for certain there is something you can do, Bad may not want to expose to violence, but I want to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Pac… That's kind of you and all, but…"

"Hear me out." He pleaded. "Let me show you a few things, if you use them, great. If you don't, then that's even better. But have this knowledge for yourself, give yourself a piece of mind knowing you can stand your own ground if there isn't someone there for you."

She considered the idea, yet she gave but a nod to him. "Good, I suggest we train at my house. I can show you better in an open area. My Dad may even give his two cents on the subject."

With that he led Zenko back to his house, yet, Pac could feel it, a pair of eyes staring at them. He pause every so often, a low growl escaped from him. "We're being followed." Zenko gasped. "Don't." he warned her. "Show no fear, pretend they are not there for now. Let them get their confidence up and try and get closer… I got you." He whispered.

Zenko kept up a brave face as they continued towards Bang's Dojo. There was one thing Pac could do that would throw their stalker off. "May I carry you?" he asked.

She was surprised but nodded. Sweeping her off her feet. Pac didn't take the stairs, instead he went by the waterfall. From there, using the narrow path he was able to leap his way up the mountain with ease. He could clear great lengths and distance in a single bound, so much so even Zenko was impressed! "Whoa… I didn't know you could do that!"

He smiled. "Well I figured there was no point in holding myself back anymore, I may as well have some fun with it." They were up the mountain in no time, their stalker will have to take the stairs if they wish to pursuit them. Pac led Zenko towards the house, but then saw all the construction going on. "Oh yeah, we're remodeling." He muttered. "This way then." Leading her to the training grounds, Pac stood and explained to her what she will learn from him. "My main concern for you is knowing how to repel a threat off yourself. I know you're very strong, since your brother is too. I want you to use it when you need to," he said.

He taught her basic self-defense moves, for example hitting her attacker in the groin if it's a male, the chest if it's a woman. Also when striking, using the palm of her hand to land a strike not a fist. "There are hardly any nerves in this section of your hand, also it's some of the strongest bone in your body. You will do less damage to yourself this way but inflect greater damage on to your attacker." He went on to explain she should strike the person in the nose, an area known as the triangle of death. If struck hard enough it can kill a person, a weaker blow can knock someone out with great ease.

His greatest lesson the thought was how to get out of a strangle hold. If her attacker wraps his hands around her throat, she needs to know how to get out of it. He taught her about using her own arms to go up between the gap of her attacker's arms, from there she has to grab his face, rake the eyes, then hard as she can and push her arms out, use her elbows down on her attacker's arms to force the assailant to lose his grip. From there it's a full out assault on the weak parts of her attacker's body, nose and groin. He would then practice with Zenko to see if she got it all.

She took no time to absorb the knowledge, she retained everything and could fight her way out if need be. "Now remember, this isn't fighting." He said. "This… is self defense!"

Zenko smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you!" she whispered.

He returned the hug full heartedly. "I don't want you to think you can't handle it. You're Bad's sister, you can hold your own!" he said.

But then he paused, the stalker had returned! He picked Zenko put into his arms and took to the trees, they waited for the stalker to reveal himself.

Of course, Brant had decided to follow her! He looked about, rather confused. "I know she was here with that freak! Where did they go?" he muttered.

"Can I help you?" Peering out from the house was Melee. Her arms crossed as she stared down this odd looking teenager.

He merely smiled. "Oh, hi… I was just looking around…"

"I doubt that,"

"Hey, look it was all a big misunderstanding yesterday. I didn't mean for any of that…"

"You attacked my son with a sword."

Brant began to look a little nervous. "Oh, he was your son? I didn't know…"

"Save it!" Pac stared on, surprised as his mother approached Brant fearlessly. "I don't care who the hell you think you are, who you know. Let me make this perfectly clear to you and get that through the thick skull of yours. I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near my family or their friends. If I so much as catch a whiff of your cheap ass cologne, I will personally ensure you never climb those stairs again, or any stairs for that matter. Understood?"

Brant turned a whole different shade of white! He nervously nodded his head. "Good, now, if you think I just scared the shit out of you. Just to let you know, my mate is in a fowl mood… he's looking to take his aggression out on something or someone… I suggest you run while you can."

Suddenly a shadow flew overhead. Pac looked up and noticed it was indeed his father and he was about to come in for a landing! Brant panicked and ran for his life! When he was out of sight, Pac saw his mom look up to them in the tree. "You two can come down now."

They both jumped down as Garou landed, Pac was confused. His father appeared to be in an okay mood. "Hey Dad… everything all right?"

His father shrugged his shoulders. "Snek is really down on himself… again. The man doesn't realize what an advantage he has. But then again, I shouldn't be forcing the issue, just because I'm use to being what I am doesn't mean others can adjust as fast." He then noticed Zenko. "Hey… if that jerk shows his face around here again, I'll eat him!"

"He would too." Whispered Pac. "It is dad's way of saying he is looking out for you."

Zenko blushed and nodded. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Pac taught me a few self defense moves!"

A look of intrigue came over Garou. "Really? Can to show me?"

Zenko smiled as she used Pac as an example. She demonstrated where she would hit if someone tried to strike her; what to do if someone tried to choke her, and the areas that are the weakest and the strongest part of her hand. He nodded with satisfaction to her knowledge. "Not bad, now, if you really want to learn how to take someone out, you know where to find me." Garou gave but a wink and headed inside to check on the house.

"I think he likes you," said Melee. "Normally he doesn't give a damn."

Pac smirked. "I'll walk you home,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

GeneX.

That was the company the Heroes Association went with.

Alley was at her lab reading into everything about the company and what they produced. GeneX wasn't just about genetic research, they were a sub firm of another major corporation that made cosmetics, weapons, fashion and drugs. Yet, why did they get chosen to look after Suiryu, Max and Snek out of all the other genetic labs? She had looked into other genetic research firms with far greater knowledge of genes and DNA structure GeneX has only been in business for barely a year!

There was very little information about the company, not much about their products or what they produce for the public or even military purposes. It all seemed wrong to her. Then again, McCoy, who took her off her own project, appears to have an agenda of his own. "Bofoi" she called.

"Yes Miss Brawler?"

"If you would be so kind to do as much research for me on this GeneX Lab? I am not finding much information. I would appreciate your assistance in the matter."

"I shall," the robot left. Despite the fact that it was indeed a robot and not a person, Alley couldn't help but talk to it as if it were. But that was also the fail safe program she installed on it as well. She was about ready to attempt a hack into the company computer, yet was interrupted.

Then the knock came at the door.

Using the cameras, Alley saw it was McCoy and many agents of the GeneX company. With a roll of her eyes, she allowed them in. "Miss Brawler! I see you have come to accept the terms of your removal!" said McCoy.

"I've accepted nothing!" she snapped back. "Which is why, I have nothing here for you gentlemen."

McCoy paused. "Come again?" he said. "You have nothing here for us? You are to surrender your research!"

Alley nodded then shook her head. "Yeah… no."

McCoy grew red in the face. "Where are all your notes? Where are your serums? Where is everything you had on this!" he demanded.

She merely tapped the side of her head. "Right here. The samples have not been discard, they are used as back up in case an event is needed and are property of the Heroes Association under Sitch. Everything else… well, good luck gentlemen."

"No, this is unacceptable! You will give us everything you know about this basic cure formula for monster cells! This instant young lady!" McCoy demanded.

However she wasn't the least bit intimidated. "I have come to realize something with the cure I have been working on, practically I worked myself into a corner of sorts when I found the base of it is no longer affective to the ones I am trying to treat."

"What does that matter?"

Alley wasn't the least bit surprised by the answer, so she turned to one of the men of the GeneX company. "Tell him why it matters," she said.

The man stuttered, he couldn't get the words out or explain a thing, she went through all them that came with McCoy. No one could explain her answer to them. Alley snorted a forced laugh. "These men are not here to cure the heroes," she said defiantly.

McCoy glared at her, but a smile soon spread. "So… you know it all… pity, you know too much."

Alley's smile grew. "Oh, I know a lot more than that. Also, I know this. If you try and make a move now, you and your little friends here… will regret it."

He looked about the room, there was nothing of danger within it. Nothing indicating she had someone watching her back. What could she possibly possess that would threaten him and the ten men he brought alone with him? McCoy only smiled. "I am going to call your bluff. Gentlemen, it appears you have a new employee for your company!"

As the ten tried to converge, Alley rolled her eyes. "Just because I am not a son of Garou… doesn't make me any less dangerous."

She struck hard and fast!

First two men were taken out were the ones closest to her. She grabbed them by the arm and pulled them, forcing the two men to bash into each other. From there, she took the knocked out men and swung them into the others, she took out another two before being left with 6. They were standing at the ready to fight, Alley didn't take a stance, she merely stood there. "Go on," she said. "Impress me."

Four came charging right at her! She was easily able to deflect any strike, and land her own with great ease. There was an eerie calm to her, as one by one, the men were knocked down. Mere shots to the chest and body jabs were enough to take the air out of them, but no doubt McCoy didn't see her other strike against them. None of them were getting up. Ten men taken out with ease and she didn't even break a sweat. "Anyone else?" she asked.

McCoy stood there, frozen to the sight before him. The men were no pushovers either. They were doubled her size, and he knew they possessed skills of their own. Alley approached McCoy fearlessly, he was starting to tremble now. "Let's get this straight…" she said. "You are not getting a scrap of my research. I will be looking into everything you are doing from here on, I have already informed Sitch and the board of directors this because this was broadcasted live to them! But more importantly… I want to know is did you take Tank Top Tiger from the hospital? Or was he of no use to this GeneX Company?"

McCoy was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say anymore. He collapsed into the closest chair. "He… is still in hospital to my knowledge." McCoy confessed. "There is no use for him… he would have been more useful if he wasn't cured as far as he was. There was great interest in the other three heroes due to their shedding properties. They could be made into various products for mass production…" he suddenly paused.

"What else?" she demanded.

McCoy however became silent, he wouldn't speak of it any farther. However, Alley knew there was more to it. "Get the hell out of my lab, take your little legions with you. Better still…" she hit a switch at her computer table, some of the smaller robots Metal Knight possessed came out of hiding from within the walls. "Please discard Mr. McCoy and his men. Ensure they do not reenter here." The robots did as they were commanded. Just as McCoy was about to leave, Alley called out to him. "Just so you know… what I said about this being sent to the board and to Sitch… I lied!"

She savored the look of utter horror on the face of McCoy, he told her nearly everything for nothing. But now, there was a greater curiosity. This GeneX lab was going to use the heroes for manufacturing purposes. However, despite that being plausible, she knew it was something far more than that. Alley needs to see it for herself!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lightning Max was out on patrol.

He went from city to city in record time due to his ability to slide across power lines with great ease. It was like a reverse magnet charge that allowed him to propel at great speeds yet never touching the power line. The current propelled him forwards at rates greater than any car or train if he wanted! It was a quiet day for once, and he savored it.

Taking a break on a rooftop, Max looked over the city, but then looked over himself. Nearly a year, like this, and he couldn't quite get over all he had accomplished in that time. The thought of it all too, he lost his ranks 19 in Class A was a proud accomplishment he had. But now, the thought of being an M Class Dragon, it gave him chills! But he also knew the day was coming where the S Class want to be certain that he is worthy of it. After all, he would be on par with them. Was he truly ready for this title? Still, with everything he has accomplished in this new form, he couldn't help but be proud.

"You appear rather content with yourself."

Max turned and saw Stinger lingering near by. However, as much as he wanted to offer a friendly smile to him, he couldn't. Not after the last conversation he had. "I thought I wasn't one to hang out with." Max said.

Stinger bit his lip. "I'm sorry. Look, I heard what happened, and it sucks they took your rank away!"

"Not just mine, Snek's too!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, they took our rank because we refused to go to a genetic lab to be tested on. I don't care what they say, I rather wait for a one shot cure than to be inject with God knows what unaware as to what it will do to me!" Max turned and faced Stinger. "I know I am a monster to you guys, I get it. But you can't tell me that I haven't done my job despite being this way. You also can't tell me I have done a lot more like this than when I was human."

"That's just it!" Stinger said. "Because you are like this… you are the better hero than we are."

The confession startled Max. "Is that it?" he demanded.

Stinger reluctantly nodded. "We're not upset that you became a monster, Max. We're upset because you are doing better than all of us put together as one. Ever since I saw you, Snek and Suiryu work together to take down that demon level threat a while ago… It made me realize that you are still you."

Max nodded to him. "So it was all out of jealousy?"

"Partly, I mean, look at you! You can summon, harvest and make your own electricity! None of us can do that! You can take down a monster on your own, sure we can do that, but sometimes we can't and not alone like you can," he paused. "You became something better out of something terrible."

Lightning Max smirked. "Believe it or not, I got Garou to thank for that."

Stinger was shocked. "Garou! What does he have to do with this?"

Max snickered. "He taught the guys and I that we are capable of doing good with what we are. Look at him, he really didn't want to become a monster this time around, and yet, he is trapped like that. He also knows what we are capable of since he has eaten monsters similar to us!"

Stinger shuttered. "Not a pleasant thing to think about huh?"

"Try eating with him." Muttered Max. He became more settled around Stinger, who also appeared to be just as comfortable around him. "I do want to become human again… but a part of me now… wants to remain like this."

"I'm not the least bit surprised," said Stinger. "Question is, what will you do if and when a cure is offered to you? Do you go back to being Lightning Max? Or are you going to be Max Lightning?"

"Max Lightning?"

Stinger smirked. "The kids have all learned about your monster forms, they have been working on new hero nick names for you guys. The kids love you man!"

Max laughed. "Who would have thought?" But then, he paused. "Why are people more accepting of me… being like this and not Garou's kids? Have you ever sat down and talked with them? They are very smart and insightful!"

Stinger blew off the notion. "They are Garou's offspring, no one really bothers with them except the fan clubs. People are still drawn to you and the other since you guys were always heroes. Not some product of the Human Monster!"

Max was surprised to Stinger's tone. Even he doesn't care about Garou's kids, who they are and what they are making of themselves. It was Pac, Hunter and Alley that helped him adjust to who he was and what he became. It was the kids that helped him train, and it was them that allowed him to feel normal. "You know… I think I am going to head home."

"Going back to your old place huh?" said Stinger. "I'll come and hang out with you!"

Max shook his head. "No… I'm going back to where I felt wanted." With that, he jumped off the rooftop, he landed gracefully on the power lines below before taking off for City Z once more.

Lightning Max raced all the way home, by the time he arrived, he found the house had changed drastically. It was a lot bigger and more spacious than before. Before it looked like a small, elegant teahouse, now it began to look more like an old Japanese mansion! Inside appeared far larger than before, the kitchen itself was over double its original size. The living room was three times that, perhaps it is to allow Snek room to curl up and watch TV. Even the hallways were larger. "Max!" called Suiryu, he was watching TV in the living room. "How was your patrol?"

"Quiet today, can't complain. The house looks amazing…"

"Yeah, but wait until you see the inside!" Suiryu got up and showed Max the latest edition. The rooms were wider and bigger now for everyone. "Snek got a special room since he is constantly growing. So it will adjust with him. Across the hall are the kids room. Hunter, Pac and Alley have larger accommodations. The twins have their own room yet somehow keep escaping it."

"Wait, the twins are escaping their room?"

Suiryu chuckled. "They keep going into Snek's room and falling asleep on him! It's cute, but he's getting annoyed with it!"

Max found his room, it was much larger than before. There was finally enough space to place his things, which he was grateful for. Suiryu's room was next to his, he was also given an upgrade in size. "I can't believe they did this for us."

Suiryu nodded. "I really do appreciate how they are trying to accommodate everyone here. They don't have to, but, I can't say I would rather be anywhere else!"

Suddenly the front door opened. Snek slithered back into the house but wasn't the least bit impressed. "Snek?" said Max.

"Going to bed, don't bother me." Snek's bedroom kept its double doors, for the obvious reason. He came back with a rather large lump in his core once again. Max shook his head to it all.

"He's been in a mood recently, can't say I blame him." Said Suiryu.

"It's his rank, isn't it?"

"More than likely, but I think it's something other than that too, Melee said earlier that Snek said something about the new M Class rank he has, he thought it was a handout or pity offering. Garou took him outside and kicked his ass!"

Max was stunned. "Why?"

"I saw a little bit of it. Garou was striking him hard and fast, had Snek been human… the blows would have been fatal. I guess Garou is trying to show him that he's a lot stronger than he was before. Class A Snek wouldn't have been able to take that kind of punishment…" Suiryu paused as he saw the doorway to the twin's room open. One of them peered out before crawling his way across the hall. His brother followed as they both snuck into Snek's room!

"What is with those two?" whispered Max.

They decided to see for themselves. Peering into Snek's room, they found the twins nestling themselves on top of Snek, one took to where the lump in his stomach resided, the other kept close to Snek himself. They would move about before finding comfort. Then, at the drop of the hat, they fell asleep on him! "That's so cute!" whispered Suiryu. "I guess they like him!"

"Maybe it's the scales, Garou has scales, and so does Melee. Maybe they like the feeling?"

"Who can say, but we shouldn't wake any of them."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Snek woke the next morning, once more feeling two strange things resting on his back. He turned and saw them again! The twins, sound asleep on him. "Damn it," he muttered lowly.

Yet he turned to the doorway and saw Garou leaning against it. He smiled to his sons who remained sound asleep. "Can you do anything about this?" Snek demanded. "Ever since they came out of you, they come into my room and sleep on me!"

Garou merely stared on but shrugged his shoulders. "Boys will be boys. They must really like you to be doing this."

"I would appreciate some privacy! Come on Garou!"

Garou showed no sympathy to Snek, instead he leaned down to look him in the eyes. "Let me make this clear, when these two are asleep it's best they stay asleep. If not, not even the wrath of God will save you from them if they do not get their nap in. So. If my sons see you as a nice, comfy pillow, you are going to be the best goddamn pillow, understood!"

Snek was taken aback by his words. "Seriously? Their comfort comes before mine!?"

"Again, you have never been pregnant. You have no idea what sacrifices one makes for the comfort of others. Besides, they will wake soon, they have been asleep on you all night."

Snek sighed. "Besides, it's not like you were going anywhere today. You ate yesterday, normally you just get a coffee and go back to your room to digest your meal."

There was a reluctance to speak in Snek's eyes, but Garou picked up on it instantly. "You aren't satisfied are you?"

"Damn it."

"Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"I thought I was good, but now… I am not feeling the same satisfaction I had before. I find I want to eat bigger things."

"Ah," said Garou. "Alright, when the twins wake up, you and I will go back out and hunt. I'm sure we can find something of interest for you."

The twins woke an hour later. With a stretch of their arms and legs, they flopped on their backs as their eyes opened to a new day. The one closest to Snek smiled.

"Snake!" he said.

"Snek… Snek!" over and over again he tried to get the kid to say his name right, but he kept saying snake.

With a roll of his eyes, Snek figured it was no use trying to convince a toddler how to say his name. "Snake!" the other chimed.

"See, they like you. Come on boys, let's get you some breakfast!" Garou tried to pick up his sons, but they clung on to Snek!

"Snake! Snake!" they said over and over again.

Garou was confused. "You want Snek to take you to get breakfast?"

They lay down on him contently. "Snnnnaaaaake!" and smiled.

"Alright, fatherly duties are apparently part of the job description now!"

"What!"

"If I try to pull them off of your, they are going to take a good chunk of you with them. It's the lesser of two evils!"

With a roll of his eyes, Snek slithered out of the room with the twins latched on to him. They giggled all the way as they appeared to enjoy the way he glides from side to side. When he entered the kitchen, Melee turned and saw the twins climbing him. "Your little rugrats think I am a bed," he muttered.

"Snake, snake, snake!" they said over and over again.

Melee rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, let's get you fed." She tried to reach for them, but they shied away from her! No one could get them off of Snek, however. Snek was able to. He sat them at the table as Melee gave them their breakfast. They were ravenous eaters.

"So, what are their names?" Snek asked.

Melee and Garou kept looking to each other. Neither one had thought of it yet. "We don't really know… I mean, we thought we had a little more time to decide, but I guess we don't." Melee thought it over. As the two boys ate, she tried to think of names.

"Goliath," said Garou.

"Really?" questioned Snek. "Why Goliath?"

He shrugged. "Like the name, not to mention when they get older it would be the perfect name to go by, wouldn't you think?"

Melee thought it over. "Or Goli for short."

The one on the right perked up to the name. "Goliath! Goliath!" he said.

"Well he dibs it!" snickered Garou.

"Now the one on the left… Hmmm." Melee thought. "Draven,"

"Oooo, I like that," said Garou. "Have about you little man, Draven!" he said.

His son didn't quite react to it, but he finished his meal and said his name. "Draven! Draven!"

"Oh sure, he can say that but not Snek?"

"You are hangry. Go hunt something!" scolded Melee.

"I'll go with you," said Garou.

"Not this time," muttered Snek. "I'm more than capable of hunting, I think I just want to get some air first."

Snek scoffed as he slithered out of the house. "Bye Snake!" the twins called.

#

He slithered into town. Not really looking for something to eat just yet, Snek needed a change of scenery. He needed to clear his head on everything going on in his life now. He was coming to the conclusion that Biting Snake Fist Snek was no more. After all, that was the name of the A Class hero the people looked up to. Not some sort of snake man monster. He continued to try and figure out his next move, where to go from here, how to do it… if he can do it.

He was moving along when something began to feel strange to him. The stares he once got weren't as powerful as before. They weren't nervous, startled or even fearful. Instead, he began to see how people use to look at him before. The ones who knew he was an A Class hero, the admiration and aw of his presence, he felt those again!

Snek continued along and he found people were still whispering about him, but not in terror. "That is him!"

"It's him! Really him! Biting Snake Fist Snek!"

"I heard he took down a level demon yesterday, on his own!"

"He did, and ate it!"

"Saves our tax dollars from cleaning up the monster bodies."

He began to feel a little more relaxed to the notion. A sense of pride began to return to him, he slithered a little taller and confidently. Deeper into the city, he found much of the same. But then, something unusual happened. There were a small group of boys who saw him. Their eyes widened in shock. "No way! IT'S SNEK!" they rushed towards him, in their hands were newspaper articles written about him. Then there were the photos of him in his monster form. "Can we get your autograph?"

"Uh… sure…" the boys presented him with a pen as he signed off on these newspaper articles. They kids were thrilled to say the least. "I can't believe it. I got an M Class Dragon autograph!"

"Now we need to get the others, the hardest one to get is Garou's. He doesn't sign anything!"

"Wait… you kids like the M Class Dragons?" Snek asked.

The kids stared at him as if he had a hole in his head. "Of course! M Class are just like the S Class but way cooler! They are quick to respond to trouble, and they don't hesitate to help either." Said one boy.

"All kids love the M Class Dragons…"

SMASH!

Suddenly something shattered. People were starting to run for their lives. Snek stood at the ready and found there was a monster that just came into the city! It was a centaur like beast! It had few human features in its face, but appeared more like a bull than anything else. Even its main body frame was more like a bull than a horse! "I guess lunch found me today. Excuse me, kids!"

Snek went into hunting mode. He slinked pass the people running for their lives as he got in closer. The monster was charging and attempting to trample people to death, until Snek came from behind. He didn't realize how much he had grown, before he would have to force the monster's arms back into a full nelson before coiling around their chest to bring them down.

He's large enough now, he could ensnare a monster into his body from there, and he could choke the life out of it before consuming the beast. People would stop and stare as the monster would try and break free from his coils. Snek never appeared to be struggling with the task, merely he waited out his victim. The only visible part of the monster centaur was an arm and it's lower body that continued to thrash and move about, until it slowly lost its power. People would stop and witness the monster slowly weakening. It no longer thrashed about until suddenly it's back legs went still, the exposed arm was limp. He uncoiled from the monster that lay dead in the streets.

"It was effortless, he didn't even try!" one person whispered.

Snek resisted from eating since there were so many people around, but the hunger got the better of him. He was quick to devour and swallow it down. When he was done, he appeared rather embarrassed. The people kept staring at him. "Excuse me…" he turned to leave, and yet, the people were cheering for him. Their looks weren't of disgust, but amazement.

"That monster just appeared, and was taken down before anyone got hurt!"

"Remarkable power!"

"No wonder he's in M Class!"

"Biting Snake Fist! Biting Snake Fist!"

It's been a while since people cheered for him like that, Snek's chest puffed out a little more proudly. He dusted himself off and even dared to strike a pose!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Suiryu was walking though City B with Hunter.

Hunter felt lost as of late. Everything was changing around him and yet he felt he has stunned in growth compared to everyone else. "I need something to do! I am board out of my tree!" he announced.

Suiryu smirked. "I've been feeling the same way, we've been training hard as of late, you more so than before. I'm still waiting for this so called S Class rookie crushing to occur. Not to mention your brother Pac has changed recently… How are you doing?"

There was a smirk on Hunter's face. "I have too, but I can't really show it in public. Legs down and all…"

Suiryu was confused until Hunter rolled up his pant leg. He revealed the scales on his leg were much like his father's. Strangely though, like Pac, his scales were of a different color. His appeared more like a dull emerald green. "Yeah, didn't think it was appropriate to show that off. Besides, it's nothing compared to Pac's change. I rather have the upper body look myself, his new trick is awesome!"

They fell silent for a moment, but Hunter signed. "I have been thinking about something, but it seems stupid to do it."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking about joining the heroes association just for the hell of it and see if I can get into S class if I started from C class. I know what Pac and I said before about ranks don't matter or anything. But… I am curious to the whole process."

This surprised Suiryu. "But why do that? You could go into the association now and they would automatically give you the M Class rank!"

"That's the thing though!" said Hunter. "I could go in and say, hey, I want to join! Okay, here's your M Class rank… Why? Because mom and dad are M Class, I'm their son so it becomes automatic? That doesn't seem right."

"You would have to score pretty low to get into C Class if you are going to do that." said Suiryu.

Hunter nodded. But then an idea came. "Yeah… yeah I would wouldn't I?" the devious grin followed. "And you know what else? I can really piss off Amai Mask at the same time!"

"You're family really doesn't like that guy… then again I heard what he did when Snek and Max were still in the hospital, stating he was there to take their resignation letters. The nerve of some people huh?"

Hunter wasn't really paying attention. He knew now how to go about going this, but first, he had to be sure that it was possible for him to take the hero exam. "Well, try out aren't for a while yet, another week or so I think. In the mean time, what the hell do I do for some fun?"

"We could spar again! I am sure I can come up with something to throw you and your brother off!"

Hunter smirked. "You can try!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At the hero hospital…

Tank Top Tiger laid in bed.

They refused to allow him out of sedation after what had happened. He wasn't fully turned back into his human form, but he also wasn't fully cured of his monster urges. He barely had the strength to lift his arms and stare at the once powerful hands he possessed. The tiger fur has long since receded and barely visible to the naked eye.

"God, I messed up!" he muttered. "If I had another chance, I would show everyone that Tiger in a Tank Top was the ultimate hero!"

He turned on the news and already grew sick of what he saw. They were talking about Snek of all heroes who just defeated a level wolf monster, then ate it! There were other stories of Lightning Max taking down a level demon threat in City H. Suiryu who took out a small hoard of monsters in City D, and then the new heroes exams fast approaching. Tiger turned the TV off in anger. "This isn't fair!" he growled.

"Indeed it isn't."

Tiger looked about the room, but saw McCoy lingering a small distance away. "Oh, hey."

McCoy approached the bed oddly, smiling from ear to ear. "Did I hear you right? You want to be Tiger in a Tank Top once more to prove yourself as a hero?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

The smile only grew on McCoy, he took out a clip board and presented it to Tiger. "Sign this." He said.

"What am I signing? It looks complicated."

"Simply put, I will register you at this new GeneX lab. In doing so we will undergo some tests to see if we can bring back that inner tiger of your out!"

The deal was tempting. "What's the catch? If I become the Tiger again, what is in it for you?"

McCoy only grinned as he placed a pen into Tiger's hands. "Oh, don't worry about that. I want to see you succeed as a hero. You have seen what Snek, Max and Suiryu do in their state. You could join them, be part of the M Class Dragons!"

"They wouldn't take me!" Tiger protested. "I even offered, but they said they wouldn't even pick me if I was snot!" He placed down the board and pen in anger. "What's the point of becoming the Tiger again if I can't get into M Class?"

"Then, we make a new class…" McCoy said as he slipped the board and pen back into his hands. "And I will help you, we will make you so strong, the M Class will be weaklings compared to you! Not even Garou will be able to deny your strength!"

Tiger was interested now. "How?" he asked.

"Trial… error… but more importantly, we will aim for success! So, what do you say? Do you want to be Tank Top Tiger, C class forever? Or, do you want to become The Tiger again and be in a whole different league?"

There wasn't a sign of hesitation. Tiger signed the papers. McCoy was smiling from ear to ear. "So, what now?" asked Tiger.

He was sprayed with a gas. McCoy snickered. "We get started immediately."


End file.
